


stars in your eyes

by general_lelia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_lelia/pseuds/general_lelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has obviously never been drunk before.</p><p>Or at least, that’s what Poe’s observations over the last several hours had led him to think.</p><p> </p><p>Finn gets drunk at a celebration on base and makes Poe smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars in your eyes

Finn has obviously never been drunk before.

Or at least, that’s what Poe’s observations over the last several hours had led him to think.

This night was a celebration, of the defeat of Starkiller base and of Finn waking up. Well, it was really more about the base but Poe was the happiest about the latter, and he knew others were also relieved about Finn’s recovery. He knew Rey would be, as soon as she returned from her mission to find Luke Skywalker.

Poe admired Rey, but he still couldn’t help but feel a little pang in his chest whenever Finn talked about her, his eyes alight, but when he had mentioned this fact to Pava (he still didn’t know why he’d done it- he must have momentarily lost his mind because he had to know how much shit she would give him for it) she had smiled at him and raised her eyebrows.

“Come on, Dameron. Can’t you see it? His eyes don’t just light up when he’s talking about Rey.”

Poe had frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

Pava rolled her eyes. “Alright, Mr. Oblivious. I’ll let you figure it out for yourself.”

Poe still didn’t know what she had meant, but he smiled as, when he and Finn entered the bar, cheers sounded.

“Look how happy they are to see you,” Finn said. “The hero who destroyed Starkiller base.”

“Are you kidding?” Poe said. “This is all for you! You’re the hero, buddy.” He rested a hand on Finn’s shoulder and smiled. “You saved the day.”

Before Finn could respond, drinks were thrust into both of their hands.

“Cheers!” Pava said, winking at Poe.

Finn glanced down at the drink and took a tentative sip. He shuddered as the drink burned down his throat.

“What is that?” he asked.

“What do you mean? Haven’t you ever had alcohol before.”

Finn shook his head, brow furrowed. “I think I heard a couple cadets talking about alcohol once, and they said that we weren’t allowed it because it could interfere with our training and capabilities. “

Poe frowned, just like he did whenever Finn casually mentioned a part of his training, but quickly smiled so that Finn wouldn’t see his change in expression.

“Well, enjoy it. Now you can have whatever you want.”

Finn smiled hesitantly and took another sip.

Two drinks in, it was clear that Finn was a lightweight. He was giggling at something Snap said to him. Poe had never heard Finn giggle.

Finn grinned at him, and waved a hand for Poe to come over.

“Hey!”

Poe smiled. “Hey back.”

“I,” Finn said. “Am so  _ happy _ right now.”

Poe grinned. “Is that right?”

Finn nodded emphatically. “Are you happy right now?”

Poe thought about the last couple of weeks, how much he had been through aboard the Finalizer, waking up alone on Jakku, nervously keeping vigil by Finn’s bedside, but when Finn looked at him with a goofy smile on his face, he couldn’t help but just think about Finn.

“Yeah,” he said. “I am happy.”

***

When the celebration was over, Poe helped Finn back to the room that they were sharing while Finn recovered. Poe had said it would be easier for Finn to be with someone he knew who could show him the ropes of the base and help him recover, but he also liked having Finn around.

Maybe more than he cared to admit.

“Why do I have to pee so badly?” Finn muttered, and Poe bit back a laugh.

“That’s what alcohol does to you buddy.”

“Well I don’t like it. I had to go…so many times.”

“You are so drunk,” Poe said with a laugh.

“Drunk? What’s being drunk?”

Poe frowned. Finn didn’t even know what being drunk was?

“Is being drunk realizing there are stars in your eyes? Because there are.” Finn mumbled. 

“What?”

“There are stars in your eyes, Poe. When you think I’m not looking at you and you look at me, there are stars in your eyes.”

Poe’s heart skipped a beat. Sometimes, when he looked at Finn, his heart filled with so much endearment and admiration, and apparently how he felt had been obvious.

“I don’t think there are any stars in my eyes, Finn.”

“Finn,” Finn giggled. “That’s my name. You gave me that name. I never had a name before you gave me one, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” Poe said softly.

Poe opened the door of their room, and helped Finn over to the bed.

“There are stars in my eyes too, you know.” Finn murmured, his eyes closed.

“There are?”

Finn nodded, and cracked his eyes open. “When I look at you, there are stars in my eyes too.”

Poe’s heart beat fast as he stared into Finn’s eyes. Slowly a smile spread over his face.  

“Is that right?” he whispered, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes stray down to Finn’s lips.

Finn nodded, but his smile just turned into a grimace.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to pee again.”

Poe let out a breathy laugh, and watched as Finn stumbled off to the bathroom. With a sinking feeling, he was struck with the realization that Finn has drunk. He probably didn’t mean any of what he had said.

He walked over to his own bed and collapsed in it, willing himself to fall asleep.

***

He woke up in the morning to Finn standing over him.

“So that’s what being drunk is like, huh?”

“How do you feel?”  Poe asked tentatively.

“Well that depends,” Finn said, and sat down on the bed next to Poe “Did I really say that there were stars in your eyes?”

Poe nodded, holding his breath.

“And was I right? I mean, my wording could have been better, because nobody has stars in their eyes, I mean that’s ridiculous-“

Poe interrupted him with a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Finn responded with a smile of his own. “In a good way?”

“Everything about you is in a good way.”

Finn’s eyes went to Poe’s lips, and Poe leaned forward, his eyes searching Finn’s. Finn leaned forward to meet him, and they were kissing.

It started slow, and clumsy. It was obvious to Poe that Finn had never kissed anyone else before, but that didn’t matter.

He was kissing Finn. He was  _ finally _ kissing Finn.

Finn’s lips were soft and smooth against his. As the kiss deepened, he felt Finn’s hands tangle in his hair. 

He pulled back for a second and smiled at Finn.

“So.” He said.

“So.” Finn said back, and grinned.

Poe looked into Finn’s eyes, and saw the love he felt staring right back at him.

So that’s what Pava had meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shrill_fangirl_screaming for being an awesome friend and being the beta for my first fic.


End file.
